


the universe is infinite and I choose you now, forever, and always

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Humor, Love Letters, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, jaskier being extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Until Geralt stops him from his furious attack, and softly lays his lips on Jaskier’s. Just a touch, and then he’s pulling back smiling fondly, as if he’s indulging a small child, “Jaskier, I was gone three days, and you sent me an email disguised as a love letter from the nineteen hundreds.”Rubbing his cheek on Geralt’s shoulder, Jaskier pouts, “Well, I missed you and the words just...you know how I am. You chose me, so you might as well learn to deal with it.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	the universe is infinite and I choose you now, forever, and always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlicksFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlicksFics/gifts).



> I was asked for geraskier hugs by a friend. Just hugs and physical contact. That was all they wanted, and this happened instead lol so? I think I might have succeeded. Idk. I wrote this at 3.30am so it started weird LOL Hope you enjoy it!

The world is large and beautiful, but it is finite. There’s an end and a beginning; a mass of land and oceans and sky, and it is here for now. But we’re in it and we can only see the bigness of it all even as we suffocate on how small our lives make our day to day life feel. It’s too big and too small, too much and never enough.

_The universe though…_

The universe is vast, amazingly vast, neverending and bright, filled with explosions, and death and life. Expanding, _expanding_ , e x p a n d i n g. It is wholly unknowable, even as we try our best to understand it. Black holes, and planets, and moons and stars - it is filled with wonder and a desire for _more_. After all, it is impossible to feel alone when the stars are shining down on you, when you realize just how small our world is compared to the whole universe.

Knowing that the stars we’re seeing have since long been dead is an odd feeling, puts things into perspective doesn’t it? There’s beauty even in death, and something will still shine after it’s gone - their presence never truly gone.

So here I lay on the cold ground looking up at the night sky thinking of you, and wishing you were here next to me. Knowing you will be one day soon. For the world is smaller than we think, and my love for you is as boundless as the universe itself.

My love, there’s a multitude of choices we all face in every given day, and somehow it seems I have chosen you. Now and forever and always, you and no one else.

Your beloved,

_Jaskier._

* * *

The moment the door to their flat opens, Jaskier flings himself on top of Geralt. Smart, beautiful Geralt, that knows his boyfriend far too well, and drops everything on the floor in time to catch him. He’s missed him, far too much honestly, nowadays he can’t seem to be without him, it hurts, it burns... _it’s lonely_.

Jaskier takes a moment to appreciate Geralt’s lovely, strong arms, and then he’s kissing him. Kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, eyelids, anywhere he can reach, he kisses and kisses and kisses and tries not to cry from how much his heart yearns for this perfect man he loves so fully and completely.

Until Geralt stops him from his furious attack, and softly lays his lips on Jaskier’s. Just a touch, and then he’s pulling back smiling fondly, as if he’s indulging a small child, “Jaskier, I was gone three days, and you sent me an email disguised as a love letter from the nineteen hundreds.”

Rubbing his cheek on Geralt’s shoulder, Jaskier pouts, “Well, I missed you and the words _just_...you know how I am. You chose me, so you might as well learn to deal with it.”

“I don’t think it was much of a choice really, I just knew you belonged right next to me and I decided to never let you go.” giving Jaskier another kiss, Geralt starts walking them to their couch, sitting down with him on his lap before adding, “And yes, somehow I missed you too. Can’t quite get to sleep without you next to me snoring.”

“Excuse me? I don’t snore. I am-”

“A furnace that keeps me warm on the coldest of days, a koala bear that holds tight and never lets go even as you suffocate me, you’re also awfully adorable, _and_ you definitely snore.”

The shit eating grin on Geralt’s face is definitely not an attractive look on him. Well, every look is attractive on him really, but Jaskier would rather wipe this particular one off his face.

Preferably, with his mouth on Geralt’s mouth.

Instead all he can do is yawn, the tiredness catching up with him. Not that he regrets staying up to wait for Geralt’s very late (or early depending on point of view) arrival, but he also hasn’t been sleeping very well without Geralt to hold. Although hugging a pillow is nice and all, there’s no comparison - even if said pillow does smell a bit like Geralt.

And it isn’t strange he’s feeling sleepy after finally being in Geralt’s arms, and he’s pretty sure Geralt is feeling the same way, if not worse (it’s not like Geralt had a Jaskier smelling pillow to hug) and jet lagged. He’s certainly sagged his hold on Jaskier a bit, probably already halfway asleep.

They definitely could just close their eyes, as they hug each other right there and then, and sleep. Sleep and sleep and sleep, taking from each other what they’ve missed for so long (three days is a lot). Snuggling up to Geralt’s neck even more, Jaskier sighs, getting up. It’s a struggle and he hates not feeling Geralt’s warmth, but grabbing his hand he pulls him up as well.

“Come on, love. Our bed awaits us.” Jaskier whispers into the dark flat, as he drags a heavy Geralt with him.

After that it’s a mess of trying to take their own clothes off while helping the other do the same, making it even harder to actually get it done. At least it’s a way to touch skin, to ground themselves in the knowledge of being _here_ , in this moment, together. Not being able to stay away for long or stray too far.

For all the jokes Geralt gets up to, of Jaskier being too clingy and sending love letters through email or three days being no time at all, he knows Geralt feels it as much as he does. And it might all be a bit silly, but the heart doesn’t lie, so Jaskier speaks the truth for both of them, knowing some things are harder for Geralt than him. Besides he’s seen the email folder Geralt keeps all his emails in, carefully tucked away for a rainy day.

They don’t bother with pajamas, they just hop onto the bed and huddle together beneath the sheets. Face to face, breathing each other in (not the most comfortable position, but it’s what they need - not to just touch but to see and feel and _breathe_ ). Hands rubbing arms, and backs, and faces, until they fall asleep peacefully at last.

Safe together, in their little world.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
